Tapered filaments for oral care implement bristles have been widely used in the toothbrush market for many years. Most of these tapered filaments are processed chemically and provide a slim needle-like tip that allows them to clean better in-between teeth and at the gum line, as well as providing a superior softer mouth feel for users. The problem is that these filaments are relatively expensive, the chemical immersion process is difficult to manage, and there are limitations on the filament materials that can be used as well as the available taper profile shape. For example, filaments made of nylon are generally not amendable to chemical tapering which is typically employed for filaments comprised of PBT (Polybutylene Terephthalate). Nylon however is preferred by some users over PBT for its greater softness and flexibility. Mechanical tapering or end rounding (see, e.g. FIG. 1) if used regardless of the filament material cannot generally replicate the same slim tip diameters and long tapered lengths as their chemically processed counterparts associated with inter-dental cleaning effectiveness and softness. On the other hand, mechanical processing produces greater surface roughness in the processed area of filaments which is a desirable feature for inter-dental cleaning effectiveness. Thus there is a need for mechanically tapered filaments with slim tips and long taper lengths like chemically tapered filaments but with the higher surface roughness benefits of mechanically processed filaments.